Bad News
by supersmileys
Summary: It's dangerous and destructive for gods and goddesses to be in the same room together without it all blowing up in their faces. But this occasion is different. It's a shame that the first time they can all be civil to each other is during a funeral of one of their own.


**A/N: This is based towards the end of Season 3, so here is a spoiler warning for some things that have happened at the beginning of Season 3 that I have referenced.**

* * *

"Today, we are gathered here, not to mourn, but to celebrate a life."

What a bullshit expression. It was a funeral, of course they were going to fucking mourn! It wasn't a night at the Classic they were at! Stacey angrily wiped a tear from her eye. She hated crying. She had promised herself once she had turned 21 and her family all but disowned her that she wouldn't shed a tear again. Ever. Why make a miserable situation even worse? Crying didn't make them come back.

It wasn't the tears themselves she hated, so much as the lack of control one had once you started crying. The shaking, choking feeling that took over your body was one of the worst feelings in the world.

The lack of control they had in that situation a week ago felt even worse. The loss, the emptiness, the sheer _hopelessness _of where they all were now was even worse than that. It was time to make an exception. Today, she'd allow herself to cry.

"All life is sacred. And when a life is taken away from us, it impacts us all greatly. But we must remember that there is a better place out there, and that life does not end on this mortal earth."

They weren't even Christian. Michele sat in a pew, her mouth downturned. Her time in a Catholic school had had all too many of these religious ceremonies.

But this one was different. This time, it wasn't boredom that was pulling her mind away from what the officiator was saying.

It was the all-too-vivid memories of how they all got to be there, sitting in that pathetic little chapel.

* * *

"Do we _really _have to do this? I was having such a good time not being in the same room as your family, can't we continue that streak?" Michele asked, tugging at the collar of the shirt Mike was buttoning up. She had already dressed up in a black cocktail dress and fancy silver jewellery that had been funded by Mike's 'luck'.

"We've all grown up and learnt a lot, lately. I think we're at the point where we're responsible enough that we can gather without pulling each other to pieces," Mike said with a smile, as he tied his tie.

"Even now that Gaia has returned?" Michele asked uncertainly, giving Mike a puppy-eyed look. Mike leaned forward and kissed her reassuringly.

"_Especially _now that she's returned. Plus, '_my_' family? Don't pretend that you're not part of this family as well," Mike answered with a smile. Michele rolled her eyes.

"Save it, Mikkel, one large family gathering at a time. Weddings have never had much success with our kind."

* * *

"The life that we celebrate today was taken away from us far too soon."

Olaf had been to many funerals over the years, but this one was undoubtedly at the top of the list.

What was the point in being Baldr, the god of rebirth and peace when the person he wanted to be saved couldn't be reborn? And peace? There may be peace in death, but there was no peace left for the people who had to carry the coffin out that door.

* * *

"You made it! Thanks so much for coming!" Ty was delighted to see Mike and Michele at the door. He kissed Michele's cheek, and Mike gave him a hug.

"We're happy for you, mate," Mike said sincerely, as Michele handed Ty the bottle of sparkling wine they had brought. And he meant it. Ty had _never_ looked this happy in his entire life.

"Thank you, Mike." Ty followed Mike and Michele into his house, where he went over to the kitchen and gave Dawn a surprise hug. She had been pouring drinks for Stacey and Olaf, but she smiled and turned around to face Ty so she could kiss him gently.

"That's almost sickening how adorable that is," Michele remarked to Mike as she picked up a wine glass for herself and a bottle of beer for Mike.

"He's happier than he ever was then when he was a god," Mike informed her.

"Well, given that he was Hod, I'm not surprised!"

* * *

"It is important in the process of grieving that we also remember the happy times that were shared."

The Johnsons were like Zeb's second family. Despite being excluded from many things due to him being a mortal, the fact that he was important to Axl had meant that by extension, he was important to the rest of the Johnsons.

He had never seen his second family so sad. Being gods and goddesses evidently didn't mean that they would be absolved from the ability to feel grief. The sobbing and that prickly atmosphere that surrounded him made it pretty hard to hold back the tears himself. He was often teased, but surely no-one would mock him for crying right now in this complete sadness.

Last weekend up until it happened had been so joyful. For the most part.

* * *

Gaia had been back in the country for three weeks now, and she looked happier than Zeb had seen her in a long time. She seemed calmer, and more at ease with the world. It probably had something to do with the Irish boyfriend she had managed to pick up and bring back to New Zealand with her.

The boyfriend was absent, but Gaia still made an effort to turn up to the gathering. Axl wasn't speaking to her because it was too hard and the memories of him nearly killing Anders still lingered in his mind. He figured it was best to stay away from her and any feelings he still had for her.

When Gaia arrived, she went and spoke to Ingrid and Stacey, leaving Axl and Zeb to keep talking to Olaf (and trying to convince him to share his weed). Not so much as a glance from Gaia was made in Axl's direction.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Axl muttered darkly to Zeb. He would have much preferred that Ty hadn't been too generous in inviting all the gods and goddesses to the gathering.

"Then drink up, my friend!" Zeb suggested, raising a glass to his best friend. Axl clinked his own glass with Zeb's.

"I think I can handle that."

* * *

"We must also remember that life goes on."

That was going to be a difficult task for the Johnsons, thought Ingrid sadly. She sniffled as she pondered what their family had been through. Losing a father, then their mother…twice…and now this…

It seemed as though the only thing the family could share now was their collective despair.

* * *

Anders was the last person to turn up to the gathering. Dawn was the one who answered the door, and he smiled genuinely at the sight of her.

"Dawn! Congratulations, I'm glad Ty finally plucked up the courage to ask. He should have done it ages ago," he said, giving her a hug. Dawn noted the smell of alcohol on his breath, but she put that uncomfortable feeling behind her as she gratefully accepted his congratulations.

"Thank you, Anders. Please, come in." Anders followed Dawn inside, and he made his entrance known to the room at large.

"Well, hello everyone, I know I'm as good as dead to most of you, but I just wanted to let you all know that you can't get rid of me that quickly!" Anders declared loudly. The entire room quietened and stared at him in a staggeringly awkward silence. Mike and Michele were glaring at Anders (Mike mentally withdrew any comments he had made about them growing up and moving on); Axl set his jaw stiffly and turned away from the sight of the brother he hated; Gaia just looked at her feet in shame.

Ty quickly joined his brother's side with a bottle of beer; his good mood had suddenly diminished.  
"Take this, and just go and sit down somewhere," he muttered. Anders swiped the bottle from Ty's hands.  
"As you wish, my lord," Anders slurred. Ty wanted to kick his brother; yes, the room was mostly filled with gods and goddesses, but Dawn still knew nothing. _Why _did Anders choose today of all days to turn up completely shit-faced?

The sight of Gaia slowly approaching Anders on the couch answered that question. Anders downed his bottle of beer, and stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Time for more booze."

"Anders, I think you've had quite enough to drink," Dawn said quietly as Anders stumbled around the kitchen, looking for something else to help him drown his sorrows. It was a complete mystery to her as to why he was in this state. Anders shook his head vehemently.

"Nonsense, Dawnie! I'm fine!" Gaia appeared at his side.

"We need to talk," she said firmly. Anders, for the inebriated state he was in, still had a sharp sense for what Gaia wanted to talk to him about.

"Come on," he said, sounding curiously sober as he gestured towards a separate room in Ty's house. Dawn wasn't sure what that was all about, but at least he had forgotten about drinking more alcohol.

* * *

"The man whose life we celebrate today was a friend. A brother."

His older brother. There was so much loss in Axl's childhood that he had been sheltered from by his brothers. They had done the best job to protect him, to raise him.

Only now, it was the loss of his brother that no-one could shelter him from. Axl's eyes were squeezed shut. The sight of the coffin at the front of the room made him dizzy. Gaia was holding his hand; she too felt sick at the sight of the casket, but she forced herself to stare it down.

Axl couldn't help but remember how the first they had gotten together was because Zeb had gotten injured. This time was a million times worse. And Axl hated how it had to take the death of his brother for them to finally realise that not even being gods was more important than love and family. In that moment, he wouldn't have cared if he died and killed the rest of them in the process. He was pretty sure that no-one else would have minded, either. The pain and the guilt were too much to handle.

Why couldn't they have just gotten along for once?

* * *

"Where the _fuck _are they?!" Axl demanded, his loud voice booming across the room.

As much as everyone had hoped that Axl had moved on from Gaia, this was clearly not the case.

"They-they…went into that room there," Dawn stammered timidly, indicating to the room where Anders and Gaia had retreated to talk some half hour before. Ty reached forward to give Axl a shove.

"Don't you _ever _talk to Dawn like that again!" Axl ignored his brother, and stormed past Dawn and Ty to wrench the door open.

Anders and Gaia were sitting on the edge of a bed, their faces close to each other. They hadn't kissed, but it didn't appear that way to Axl as he lifted Anders from the bed and dragged him out into the living area.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Anders demanded, an element of panic in his voice. The last time Axl had picked him up like this, he had nearly been killed.

"Axl…I thought we were okay, that you had moved on!" Gaia cried as she hurried out after them.

Axl shoved Anders in the direction of the door.

"GO. Get the hell out of here."

* * *

Mike wanted to die. _Anything _to avoid what he had to do next. To stand up and speak about the short life of the brother he was supposed to protect.

To stand at the right of the head of the coffin as he carried it out. The coffin containing the body of his little brother.

The brother he'd have to bury. He couldn't stomach the idea of a Norse funeral. Not when it was their Norse heritage that had put them into this mess.

* * *

"He's not going anywhere! Anders has had way too much to drink!" Ty argued.

"Ty…maybe you should drive him home," Mike suggested. It was a bad idea to have all of the Johnson brothers together in the same room, and Mike was naïve to think that it could work.

Ty sighed angrily.  
"I can't believe you all. This was supposed to be a happy night, where we could celebrate something good as a family! But what kind of family is this?! You're all so selfish!" He grabbed his keys and helped Anders out to his car.

* * *

Dawn wasn't in the chapel. Instead, she was throwing up in the bathroom.

_No, no, please, no. _She hoped that it was just grief that made her feel this way. Not the same ailment that had had her throwing up every day for the past couple of weeks.

* * *

Now that Ty and Anders had both left, the party picked up and was on the whole a lot cheerier.

Except for Dawn. She paced around the kitchen, waiting for her fiancé to return. She didn't quite feel comfortable by herself around Ty's family. Especially when both Ty AND Anders were absent.

She left Ty a message on his phone. _Text me when you're safely at Anders' house._

Forty-five minutes passed and there was no response.

Maybe he had gotten distracted and was busy trying to make sure Anders was okay? This was her engagement party, she was supposed to be enjoying herself! Dawn poured herself a glass of water and went to go talk to Ingrid.

An hour and a half after Ty and Anders had left was when sirens could be heard in the distance. Multiple sirens. This was either a massive fire, or some kind of drug sting. Why didn't anybody else notice the sirens?

Dawn picked up her phone and tried Anders. No response. She tried Ty again, and had no luck. Her nausea was starting to come back; Dawn had been feeling a little under the weather lately. Ingrid picked up on this.

"Are you alright, dear?" Dawn was shaking slightly.

"I don't know where they are. And I can hear sirens and I know they're probably okay, but I'm worried," she whispered. Ingrid gave her a hug.

"We can drive round and see them, if you'd like? You haven't been drinking tonight, have you?" Dawn shook her head. Ingrid smiled encouragingly.  
"Okay, let's go, then." The pair of them walked out to Dawn's car. Once Dawn had started driving down the street on the way to Anders' house, it only took ten minutes to find the source of all the sirens.

"Oh God!" Dawn gasped.

* * *

Dawn exited the bathroom and returned to the chapel. Mike was at the front, preparing to speak. They made eye contact, and then Dawn looked to her feet. She couldn't face anyone on a day like today.

* * *

Ingrid called the rest of the family as Dawn wrenched off her seatbelt and leaped out of the car.

"No, no, _no, NO!_" Dawn screamed. The intersection was blocked off from a crash involving a large truck. And the crumpled up, burnt out heap that was formerly Ty's car.

"Miss, we're going have to ask you to stand back," a police officer said, stopping her from entering the crash site.

"No, no, you don't understand that's my fiancé's car, and he was with my boss. Where are they?!" Dawn choked.

"The two people in the car have been taken to the hospital already." Dawn went straight back into the car without another word and started driving as fast as she could to the hospital.

"Was that them?" Ingrid asked softly. Dawn didn't answer as she reached 80kms along the 50km street. It was all a blur to her what happened next. It wasn't until she reached the hospital that she snapped back into consciousness, surrounded by Ty and Anders' friends and family. A nurse had just stepped out to give them an update.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

* * *

"Today is a sad day for us all. We've lost a brother. Ty. The kindest, caring man we will ever know. A fiancé to Dawn."

* * *

Dawn broke down in tears and was utterly inconsolable at the news of Ty's death. They all huddled together for support, feeling completely helpless as they stood there at the hospital. Michele was wishing she had thought to have the Yggdrasil with her. Maybe she could have helped this? She buried her head into Mike's shoulder at the thought.

_Ty. _How could he die? Was it him being doomed to suffer being a mortal knowing about god business? Axl's rage at Anders earlier had transformed into rage about feeling fucking useless as he watched Dawn and everyone else react to the news of Ty's death. There was a question that needed to be asked, though.

"What about Anders?" Gaia asked the nurse tentatively.

* * *

"These past few days have been the worst in my life. And probably in many of your lives. What the cruelest thing is, is the fact that Ty's older brother Anders, is unable to be here with us today."

* * *

Had Ty been right? Anders and Gaia just before he and Ty had left, had been about to reconcile their relationship as Idunn and Bragi.

"_But what if this time, it ends badly for him_?" Olaf hadn't given any thought to the comment Ty had made earlier on about Helen and Anders, because Ty always worried.

Now, however, Olaf came to realise that Ty was right.

"Anders Johnson was pronounced dead at the scene."

* * *

"We've lost two brothers this week. And while they're probably in a better place, there is only one question that rests on our lips. _Why_?"

The worst thing was, Mike already knew the answer to that question. Them being gods had been the cause of their family to break.

As everyone sat in the chapel, Mike realised it was the first time that they had all been in a room without any conflict whatsoever. It was normally bad news for gods and goddesses to all be in the same room together; they had learnt that.

This, however, was a whole different type of bad news. News that they'd never ever forget.


End file.
